


Every Reunion is a Type of Heaven

by Oreocat155338



Series: Missing-nin Tobirama [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (and more to come), Gen, Senju Tobirama nukenin AU, the reunion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Tobi takes matters into his own hands, returning Obito to his former teammates, but with Zetsu on their tail, he has no choice but to use Hiraishin.... Still, Kakashi may or may not hate Obito now... Oops





	1. Chapter 1

When Tobirama-sensei shot into Obito's room, he knew something was seriously wrong.

 

When he destroyed the seal on Obito's stomach, Obito looked up at his face and saw-

 

Panic. His sensei was panicking. Tobirama-sensei, who had _always_ kept his cool. Chakra swirled around them, and in the time it took Obito to blink, they were in a clearing, but Obito didn't have time for that.

"What's going on, Tobirama-sensei?" He asked, then-

 

A gasp, from behind him. He turned and-

 

Bakashi and Rin, staring at him with something akin to horror in their eyes.

 

"Obito?" Kakashi asked, Sharingan eye covered, but his visible eye going back and forth between Tobirama-sensei and Obito. "Did-  you- you just called our _greatest nuke-nin_ sensei." His voice was low, and already he was crafting another mask to protect himself-

"It's not what you think." Obito said, attention full on Kakashi. "I- you don't have all the information, Ka-"

"Don't you _dare_." Kakashi growled. "You _traitor_." Obito saw the kunai as Kakashi lunged forward-

Tobirama-sensei was between the two of them and a heartbeat Kakashi was pinned to the ground with his own kunai at his throat.

"Sensei!" Obito snapped, "You haven't-"

 

A flare of chakra, and Tobirama-sensei stands straight, though Kakashi is remaining still on the ground. He turns his attention to Rin.

"That seal." He said. "It's faulty." Rin's eyes were wide with terror, and she looked from Tobirama-sensei to Kakashi, still on the ground - _hatred_ visible in his single eye.

Her decision took too long, and Tobirama-sensei stepped forward, pulling her shirt up just enough to see the seal and-

Obito was nowhere near an expert on seals, but the - the _mess_ made him cringe.

Tobirama-sensei's chakra turned the seal blue, and as Obito watched he modified lines with-

Obito actually had no idea. Tobirama-sensei had spent _decades_ learning and perfecting his fuuinjutsu, so it was just as likely that he was tricking the seal into thinking that it'd been meant one way, or using the chakra already in the seal to fix it or even rewriting it with his own chakra.

 

After a minute, he stepped back, and glanced behind them, and frowned.

A couple of steps took him to Kakashi, releasing him from whatever seal had him trapped and unmoving on the ground - ~~now that Obito thought about it, it was probably a paralysis seal~~ \- who seemed torn between going after Obito, and protecting Rin.

 

He went to Rin.

 

With the two of them standing so close together, Obito knew that Tobirama-sensei would leave them alone for the time being.

 

Obito spun around as he sensed something close, and turned around to fight Zetsu - Tobirama-sensei's shattering of the seal and saving Rin could only mean one thing - but in the time it took to blink, Tobirama-sensei grabbed him and suddenly he was beside Kakashi and Rin, with sensei's chakra preparing a jutsu Obito knew too well, after his time with both Minato and Tobirama.

 

"No!" He protested. "I can help- I can fight him! You know you can't beat him alone!!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Kakashi's surprise. Really, if Kakashi knew _who_ was coming he'd _run_ but-

 

His sensei used Hiraishin, and-

 

Mokoton shot up through the ground, impaling Tobirama-sensei as the jutsu activated.

 

It was the only reason that Zetsu's Mokoton didn't kill them too, Obito thought, _feeling_ the change in his Sharingan.

 

 

He looked up, and found himself in the Hokage's office.

 

Sitting around where they had come in at - Obito noted that it was one of _Minato-sensei's_ Hiraishin markers - were the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and Orochimaru and Minato-sensei.

 

Ignoring the surprise of everyone at how they had just appeared, he turned his attention to Madara-sama.

"I have a lot to fill you in on." He said, activating the new Sharingan, and twisting reality around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude from Minato, who can't completely focus on the situtation at hand like we would like him to, poor boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting for next week so I don't have to worry

Minato stared at Obito in shock- how had he managed to survive? He looked so different from the Obito that had gone on that mission with Kakashi and Rin.

 

Minato blamed himself. He was easily fast enough - and good enough - that he could've found his student's trail when they failed to appear at the rendezvous on time. He could've easily gotten there in time to save Obito.

 

 

But when Obito had first appeared in this office-

He had been _hurt_ and _angry_. Which is how Minato had been feeling. Did Obito also blame him for failing to save them?

 

He must. There's no way that he wouldn't. Minato _knew_ Obito.

 

 

 

And now- Obito had trapped his great-grandfather in a genjutsu?

 

How had-

 

Minato stopped, remembered the experiments that had turned up in Tobirama's wake, and the man's notes.

 

 

 

Because there was one jutsu that would allow a man to become pregnant and bear a child, and Minato had always assumed that it had been tested on himself which was why he left the village, so his child would be free from scrutiny but what if-

 

What if it had been tested on _someone else_ , and _Obito_ was-

 

 

 

Madara blinked and- Obito's chakra control had been good enough even on the Kananbi Bridge mission that his genjutsu lasted longer than three seconds, and Madara hadn't done anything with his chakra to make it stop early so-

 

Madara grabbed Obito, wrapping his arm around his waist, before picking him up.

"We have much to talk about." He commented, before shooting off.

 

 

Minato's gaze _finally_ made it's way to the rest of his students and saw Kakashi's _anger_ , and Rin's unease.

"Kakashi? Rin?" He asked, and they turned to him.

"He said we didn't have all the information." Rin sounded like she was reminding both herself and Kakashi.

"Rin, he called our _greatest_ Nuke-nin _sensei_!" Kakashi snarled, and Hashirama froze, and Minato felt his heart stop.

 

Because their greatest nuke-nin was Senju Tobirama, and if he was alive then he would want revenge. He will have invented more jutsu, all of them purposed to destroy Konoha.

 

 

 

And if Obito had truly called him sensei?

 

 

Then he had chosen his side in this fight, and it wasn't Konoha.

 

 

 

 

Minato found himself standing to his feet, idly noting that the Sandaime, the Shodaime, and Orochimaru-sensei were all standing to their feet as well, before they all shot out the window after Madara and Obito.

 

 

 

They landed outside Madara's house - four Kage-level shinobi - and Hashirama knocked.

"Madara?" He asked. "We need answers, and Obito is the only one who can give them to us." His voice hardened. "Let us in, Madara."

 

The door opened, and Madara stood there.

 

"As Obito said, you don't have all the information." He said, beckoning them into his living room and-

 

 

 

Why had Minato never been here before? He was Obito's sensei, and as his guardian, Madara should have invited him over at some point to discuss his training.

It had been something he'd idly wondered when he had nothing to do but-

 

 

But **now** he **knew**.

 

 

Because the room was surrounded by _Senju Tobirama's_ privacy seals.


End file.
